


I'm Jealous of the Rain

by shipping_and_tears



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), M/M, Slow Burn, and beating himself over it, but more will make appearances and i'll add them as that happens, lots and lots of angst, stan and richie are the main ship, stan messing up, teenagers not knowing what feelings are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_and_tears/pseuds/shipping_and_tears
Summary: Stanly has feelings for Richie, lots and lots of gross lovey-dovey romantic feelings for Richie. But he doesn' t know what any of that means or how to deal with it, so he accidentally messes it up and makes everything harder on himself.





	I'm Jealous of the Rain

Stanley Uris was not the jealous type, at least he didn't use to be. He dated a few girls in middle school, nothing serious, just silly little pre-teen relationships that consisted of holding hands and slow dancing awkwardly at school dances. He never got jealous when they hung out with other guys, and when they broke up he didn't get jealous when they moved on to someone new. 

But Richie Tozier always did have the tendency to make Stan feel more infuriated than anyone else. It had always been that way, from the time they first started hanging out and Richie spouted out nothing but stupid dick jokes and bullshit about wanting to fuck his mom. He learned how to shut him down quick, to not take any of his shit and maybe that's why they were able to stay friends all those years, he kept him in check. 

Then everything changed on that hot August day, 2 weeks before their first day of high school. They were alone, the rest of the losers all busy on that particular day so they went to the arcade together and shit talked each others gaming skills until they ran out of money and decided to walk through town and do anything but go home. They made it to an old backroad and they were wandering aimlessly and talking. At some point, the conversation turned and they switched from their normal back and forth banter into stuff they had never talked about before. Stan's anxiety that kept him up all night, Richie's depression that he hid behind laughs, Stan's fear he would never be the son his parents wanted, Richie's feeling that he wasn't the good smart son his parents deserved, their dread of the future. They talked and drifted closer together as the summer sun slowly began dipping, and then Richie turned to Stan suddenly. And he said that he was going to tell him something he had never told anyone before and he had to keep it a secret, and Richie looked so serious for once that Stan was scared shitless, so he agreed.

"I think I might like boys." He swallowed, "I mean I d-definitely like girls too, but lately. I don't know I've been listening to a lot of Bowie, right, and he has this song where he talks about somebody who isn't sure if they are a boy or a girl but he likes them anyway because he 'likes it all'." He was starting to ramble nervously, "And I really feel like that might be how I feel but I don't know because, I've been with girls, but boys-" 

And then Stan kissed him. Quick. And then they pulled away and Richie's face was wider than he'd ever seen it before.

"Sorry, I just couldn't deal with your fucking rambling anymore." Stan took a step back, not believing what he had just done. "So, do you like guys?"

Richie nodded, for once unable to speak. And he looked at Stan with these hopeful eyes, like he was waiting for him to say he liked the kiss too, that he liked guys, that he wanted them to be together. And Stan wanted to say those things, he really did, but then he turned around and he ran. He ran all the way home and didn't stop to think about the boy he left behind and what his stupid mindless fear would do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing so bear with me, comments are always appreciated and if you want to talk to me I'm trans-trash-mouth on tumblr. I'm actually going to update this chapter fic and maybe my other one soon, I promise. I also take one shot requests so hit me up. Thanks for reading!


End file.
